Midieval
by achillesheel02
Summary: After a successful kidnap of the princess of Wilshire, Percy and his friends are thrown into a tumult of disasters and a series of unfortunate events, from old romances to old enemies.
1. Chapter 1

"Aaron," I called to my brother, "tell me why we're doing this again,"

He groaned. "For the millionth time, Percy, we just hijack the chariot and take it to the rendezvous point, where we make the exchange and get the cash."

"But—"

"Don't worry, brother. It'll all go as planned. Besides, you remember the last time we said we wanted out?"

He was right, it wasn't pretty. That was the last time we were going to deal with madmen.

"Okay," I sighed. I just wanted to make sure I wasn't signing my own death warrant. I turned to my fellow companions riding behind me. They just shrugged. I had a funny feeling that Aaron had his own hidden agenda in this plot. But I had many funny feelings many times, so I shook the doubt away.

"Guys, we've reached," Grover said.

Indeed we did. A few yards ahead we could see a broad path, probably wide enough for a chariot to drive through. Large trees surrounded it, forming a canopy at the top; a good hiding spot if we were to hijack the chariot. After dismounting and finding a good hiding place for our horses, we carried out our plan.

It was easy. Grover, Leo and Eddy were to climb the trees, up to a considerable height then attack the horsemen when they pass, knock them out then kick them out of their horses, get the horses then hide the unconscious horsemen. If there were more horsemen or soldiers, skilled archer and brother, Aaron, would be up to the mark. Hopefully, in the middle of the pandemonium I jump out of the canopy (which would, hopefully, be stable enough to hold me) and land down the carriage, and man the horses, then ride to the rendezvous. However, it's a pity that not everything goes as planned with us…

Everything was going as planned so far. As I climbed up to the canopy, I could make out a vague figure in the distance. A chariot, followed by a number of soldiers on foot, and the ones on horses riding beside the carriage. Aaron was already ready with his quiver of arrows at a safe distance. Leo and Grover were clinging to the branches on the right, Eddy to the left.

Time to attack was signaled by the shot of Aaron's arrow. A soldier dropped to the ground, with an arrow in his shoulder. The others looked around, confused. They drew their swords, but it was a minute too late. Grover had already ambushed a good number of guards. It seemed that he caught them by surprise, because one guard turned around in bewilderment and almost slashed his partner. It was a good thing Grover was a skilled swordsman, one of the best in fact, because if I was outnumbered ten to one like him, I would have just passed out.

But I had my own skills. You can call it acrobatics. But here's where things went wrong. Apparently, Aaron did a horrible job in taking care of the guards, because two guards had climbed up the chariot and looked around with alert eyes, as if waiting for me to attack. How they got up there, I don't know. Suddenly, the chariot slowly dragged itself down the slope, now picking up speed. With agility, I flipped down and surprised one of them with a blow. He tumbled down and landed headfirst on the muddy ground. But the other one turned the tables on me. He hit me with the butt of his sword on the stomach, and tripped me. Now I was lying on the smooth roof of the chariot, my neck at the edge. I got up just in time to dodge a branch, but the guard still caught me in a bad position. Just when he raised his sword dramatically to finish me off, we passed by a large branch. He went with the branch, literally. When I stood up, he was lying on the ground, dazed.

I was behind on schedule. Grover was far behind, still preoccupied by the soldiers. Leo and Eddy were on the horses a few yards behind me, leading the other horses. Quickly, I manned the two horses that were cantering uncontrollably. What I saw ahead of us chilled me to the bone; a cliff. It was obvious; I couldn't control the horses in time for me to change our course.

I staggered carefully back to the roof and lay down. I looked down and saw two ladies. One of them looked furious, not even scared.

"Why, hello Princess," I grinned.

Yeah, by the way, I said princess. We were about to kidnap the Princess of Wilshire. Is it me, or was this a suicide plan? No, maybe it's me. Apparently, we're supposed to be running away from King James, yet we come back to kidnap his daughter. I was definitely going to think twice about listening to my brother, Aaron, again.

Princess Annabeth shot a scowl at me and punched me in the face. I almost stumbled and dropped from the roof of the chariot, if it wasn't for my experience. It might be hard to believe, but I have been punched a couple of times by some women. I got up and looked reassuringly at my two partners, who had their own share of problems. They were struggling to control the horses but it wasn't going so well. I mouthed to them, "Dead end." But they didn't hear me right.

Drastic times call for drastic measures. I ducked my head and said, "Okay ladies, I guess you're journey has come to an end." I swiftly jumped through the window and into the chariot. "Roomy here, isn't it?"

"You petty thieves think you can—" the princess' maiden snapped but Annabeth interrupted, "Thalia, let us not fraternize with the enemy." She said it with unusual tranquility, as if such incidents were common for her.

"Oh, we're not your enemies, Princess. We're just doing the dirty job for some crazy politician, but you don't wanna hear that, do you?" I continued before she could add, "So we're having a bit of a situation here, and we'll need your cooperation to resolve it,"

Annabeth retorted, "Like I said, we do not fraternize with the enemy,"

"Okay then, I guess I'll leave you lasses to what you're doing, while the chariot rushes to the edge of a cliff."

"What!" Thalia tensed.

"I beg your pardon?" Annabeth was also starting to look nervous.

I sat in between them. "Now don't worry ladies, I just need you to open the doors," they did so, "and close your eyes."

It was kind of dumb that they followed every command I said, but that was the least of our problems. When we reached a clearing, where there were no more trees but grass, I pushed Thalia out and jumped out the other side with the princess.


	2. Chapter 2

"Get off me, you peasant!" Annabeth said as she staggered to stand up. My brother and my friends were approaching us on horses. The chariot and its horses, unfortunately, tumbled down the cliff. It was sad hearing the weak neigh by the horses, but there was nothing else to do.

"That was a close one," I muttered and turned to my partners who reared their horses next to us. "Oh don't worry about us, we're just fine." I chimed sarcastically, glaring at Leo and Eddy.

"Hey! We were kind of busy, as you can see," Grover complained as he pointed to a horde of small figures in the distance; soldiers.

"Right…" I sighed.

"So, little brother, you get the baggage unfortunately while we will handle the guards just in case-" Aaron said but I interjected, "Uh-uh! Not until you shut her up, I won't," with my arms crossed.

"Oh no, I'm not going anywhere with you brutes!" Annabeth put out.

Eddy chuckled, "I don't think you understand what's happening, you're getting kidnapped,"

Just before she could respond, Thalia furiously entered the scene, and the first person she scowls at: me. "You! How dare you just precariously throw me out of a moving chariot?" she screamed. She ran at me and tried to punch me but I was able to counter it and manage her.

"Okay, okay. I'll go with you as long as you let Thalia go," Annabeth finally said.

"Fine with me," Grover shrugged, "but talking's over now, we need to get out of here."

"No milady, I vowed to protect you always!" Thalia said.

"Okay! Enough with this drama, we'll take you both. Percy, get a horse with the princess. Eddy, you'll have the other girl," Aaron said authoritatively and jumped onto his horse. Eddy grumpily picked Thalia up while Annabeth and I took a horse.

"Where are we heading?" I asked.

"Well, we need a place to sleep since its already dusk, so I guess we'll stay in the Lotus Casino for the night." Leo said.

"The Lotus Casino? The last time we went there we were almost killed,"

"We sure as hell can't sleep in the woods,"

Now that we were riding at a good speed, the figures behind us turned into ants. I was glad that was over. Annabeth and Thalia put on hoodies after a few minutes of us insisting/threatening them.

After a few hours, we arrived at the Lotus Casino, a pub/motel. Apparently, we would have to stay there for the night then the next day we would give our 'customer' his 'package'. I dreaded returning to that place, but seeing that there's no alternative… I just hoped the owner would forget the other 'incident'.

"Ah! God finally answered my prayers. He brought me the imbeciles who burned down my pub. Please, feel welcome. Come in come in!" Ares, the pub owner made way for us, which was a bit frightening.

We hesitantly walked through the crowd, who also parted for us. There was obviously no need to escape because it was practically impossible.

"You burned down his pub?" Annabeth scoffed.

"It was by mistake," I tried to explain.

"It was totally by mistake," I explained again to Ares as he sprawled himself on his wooden chair.

"Yes, I'm sure it wasn't you're fault," Ares said sarcastically.

Aaron quickly intervened, "Come on Ares, you know we didn't mean to do it, we were being chased by the royal guards and accidentally tipped over some candles and torches and…you know,"

"Well because of you, I had to spend 3000 drachmas rebuilding this beauty. Now, I need you to pay me back."

"Um, we don't have that much money."

I interrupted, "But, we can give you something else." I gestured to the two ladies huddled at the corner. "Perhaps that young lady can help pay off our debt," I was pretty good at bargaining.

"Never!" Thalia shouted.

"Hmm, I like your bargaining chip, but I want the princess." Ares said, stroking his beard.

"What? Who, we don't have a princess here," I said, tensing. The less people who know we have royalty, the better.

"Relax, boy, I mean the one who is dressed fancily. Besides, why would you even have the real princess here? That's absurd!" He laughed.

"Um, yes, absurd, isn't it? But no, you can't have her, she…she's with us,"

"It was not a request." Ares's facial expression turned grim.

Aaron intervened, seeing that my efforts had hit a rock, "She's been booked for someone else. But I am sure the other girl could satisfy you,"

"This is not a compromise." Ares said, standing up. He picked up a saber that was precariously laid on the ground. Its tip almost pierced my neck.

Suddenly, the last person expected to talk interrupted Ares.

"If I may speak, maybe we could have a compromise," Annabeth said but Eddy cleverly interjected, "Uh, these are the kinds of loudmouthed people you shouldn't listen to,"

"No, let her talk," Ares said, interested.

Annabeth glared at her captors and continued, "As I was saying, we should help each other here. As in, you'll help us with two rooms in your um, pub and you have my word that we shall pay you at dawn,"

Ares paused for a while then grunted, "Fine, but if you are tricking me, none of you will leave here with your heads. Otherwise, make yourself at home!"

And on that pleasant note, we were led to our rooms (which were coincidentally next to the stables) but it actually wasn't bad, you know, for the people who burnt it down previously. The ladies took one room, but Eddy and I also joined them just in case they tried to escape. However, Annabeth didn't even try, which was kind of unusual. She even didn't reveal her identity to Ares, which was grateful of her, but fishy. I was thinking of asking her about that but words abandoned me before she slept. So we just decided to get some shuteye before we sneaked out of the pub…

"You are the kind of fiends who should be put in the dungeon, running away from your debts," Thalia sneered, mostly because we had to tiptoe through the horse stables, which didn't smell so good.

"We should have just left you for him then; it would have helped us both," Eddy muttered.

"Ha-ha," she replied with heavy sarcasm.

Before Eddy could come with an intelligent retort, a gruff voice spoke up from the shadows.

"How stupid do you really think I am, Princess Annabeth and company?"


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

"O Iris, Goddess of the Rainbow, please accept my offering." She said after she dropped a special gold drachma.

In front of her, an image blurred into clarity. A man with black curly hair shimmered into view. He had worn a long magnificent maroon robe that ran down to the floor. His hands were on his head and elbows on the table, and he looked as if his head was about to explode. A servant walked in with a goblet (of wine, she thought) on a tray and when he looked directly at her floating image, he gasped in shock and dropped the tray.

He sat upright, the man with the robes, and held on to his staff tightly, glaring at the servant. The staff was winged and had two bronze snakes twirling around it at the top; a caduceus. Upon looking at the spectacle behind him, he quickly understood the situation.

"It's called Iris Messaging, keep up with the trend!" he huffed at the servant, who nodded numbly and picked up the tray, and went on his way. After the door was shut, he turned to the levitating cloud above him.

"Ah Athena. It's been long."

"Yes it has. How is it there?"

"We managed to quell some rebellions here. Some people are migrating, Athena. At this rate, my army will decrease in months. We need more able men, and all the good ones are moving to the other side."

"Are you?"

"You know well that I have always sided with you. I was never a fan of Poseidon either way. But as much as your wisdom filled speeches waver the crowds at the Olympic Stronghold, he has years of experience behind him."

"Just trust me. Promise me your alliance."

"Of course." A few minutes of silence passed.

"My daughter was kidnapped Hermes."

Hermes almost choked on the water he was drinking.

"What! When did this happen?"

"Just this morning."

Hermes stared somberly at the quill laying haphazardly at the edge of his marble desk.

Then he glanced at Athena, his eyes growing wide. "You don't think it's—"

"I'm sure of it."

"But surely he knows the consequences of doing such a thing!"

"I can't understand what point he's trying to prove."

"OK Athena, but let's not jump to conclusions here. You have a number of enemies you know. But more or less there is a war brewing either way. It just goes down to who'll stab who."

Athena did not comment.

"What have you done about the kidnap? Who else have you told? Zeus?"

"No, not Zeus. He should know nothing about this. Besides, he is too jumpy and will probably go overboard about it."

"But he's your father, and sits the Bronze Throne. He would give you the army for sure." Hermes said this a bit enviously.

"No. just don't inform him of this and that is final."

Hermes stared at her for a while. "Why do you look so calm about this?"

She sighed, "I'm an expert at keeping my composure. Crying about this will achieve nothing. Besides, King James' daughter is perfectly skilled in fighting and is intelligent, if not more than me."

"Is she?"

Athena tensed then relaxed. Hermes was her most trusted ally but he really knew how to get on her nerves.

"Just what are you implying?"

Hermes knew better than to challenge Athena. "Oh nothing. So what are you doing about this kidnap? Does James know about this?"

"I have tried to keep it as low-key as possible for now. Half my royal guards are out looking for her. James is away. He had a meeting up North with the Boreads. And the Boreads somehow blocked any Iris communication there, but I sent a crow. By the way I need to—"

"ask a favor from me." Hermes groaned, knowing this was coming. Athena's requests were normally extreme and she asked for things that surpassed his authority and was out of his jurisdiction."

Athena smiled weakly, "Send in the Elites. They are granted with speed, accuracy and are efficient in finding Annabeth."

Hermes rubbed his forehead slowly with two fingers. "It's not that easy Athena."

"Ask Luke then."

Hermes scoffed, "Alpha of the Elites? And you think my son would risk doing this why?"

"You know yourself that he has feeling towards Annabeth,"

"Ah! Just teenage infatuation it is!" Hermes reasoned standing and pacing around the room."

"Stop lying to yourself. You just don't like her since the day your mother—"

"Don't bring Hera into this!" Hermes waggled a finger.

"Athena chuckled, "Mother's boy," she muttered. Hermes glowered then said, "By the way she isn't even my mother. It's Maia. Hera is my half mother as well as yours," Hermes grinned.

He sighed, "You're right. Sometimes I think that boy would even kill Zeus for her."

"So?"

"I'll send the squad. But just because he is the leader of the Elites, don't expect cooperation from all of them."

Athena just nodded.

Hermes glanced tat Athena. Her eyes looked heavy and somehow had creases around them. "You didn't sleep much did you?"

"No. it's hard keeping order here without James."

Another long spell of silence.

Hermes stared wistfully at the ceiling. "Have you ever thought it eerie that this generation of kings and queens are mostly named after our gods?"

Seeing that the conversation was going nowhere, Athena cut the connection. Hermes scowled at the spot where her image was floating. "Goodbye to you too." He grumbled.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

"Well how in Oblivion did we get into this situation?" sighed Leo, as he struggled to undo the restraints on his hands. The five of us (Aaron, Leo, Grover, Eddy and I) had been dumped into the uncomfortable back of a carriage being manned by my former best friend, Luke. Annabeth and Thalia sat by his sides, probably grinning because of the turn of events. This is Percy by the way. And I should probably get you up to speed…

**FLASHBACK**

He was vexed. I could see some veins bulging out of his forehead and other places I never knew could show veins. Ares and his men lined up across from us, blocking our only way out, cancelling out the wide window above it. There was an awkward silence as we sized each other up. Even Annabeth and mouthy Thalia were silent, even though it was Annabeth who was being addressed. I figured this was my cue to state a stupid and irrelevant comment.

"Cloudy weather we're having today isn't it?"

"You five have the nerve of seeking accommodation here without paying _again _and trying to escape _again_!" Ares' grip on his sabre tightened. Time for small talk was over.

"How did you know it was me?" Annabeth asked.

"It's not that hard remembering your face if it is plastered all over the kingdom," said Ares with a 'duh' tone.

"Come on Ares, don't you think this is getting a little too old?" Eddy asked.

Ares squinted his eyes, as if trying to look through Eddy. Then all of a sudden he pointed his stubby finger at him, "You! You were the one having a relationship with my daughter!"

"Was I?" Eddy cowered behind us but we pushed him back in front. We weren't told any of this.

"You broke her heart," Ares drawled angrily. All eyes were on Eddy, mostly glares, mostly from us.

"It was a long time ago," Eddy mumbled innocently.

"Just great," mumbled Leo, staring at the ceiling for no particular reason.

A few moments of Ares' low breathing/growling until Thalia spoke up, in an irritated voice, "Err hello? Aren't we supposed to be having a Mexican standoff or something?"

"What's a Mexican standoff?" Leo asked genuinely confused, airing all of our thoughts too, because, from the looks of our faces, it looked like I wasn't alone.

"Never mind," Thalia said and mindlessly sat on a heap of hay at the corner of the stables.

"Lazy butt," Eddy muttered and, with that, lunged himself at one of the guards. Aaron followed, unsheathing his sword. Grover threw me a sword that looked all too familiar.

"You were supposed to keep this away!" I yelled at him.

He shrugged, "You'll have to use it sooner or later. Keep the princess and her maiden safe,"

As I gripped the handle of my old sword Riptide, studying the blade, Annabeth suddenly yelled at me, "Hey! A little help here!"

She had five guards around her, and somehow had managed to put four down earlier with a dagger that she had probably picked up. I glanced over at Thalia; she still sat on the same spot, unscathed. So I ran to the princess' aid.

My natural instincts took over. I made a running swipe at the foot of a guard. He was caught unawares and fell on the floor with a loud thud. After hitting him with the hilt of my sword for good measure, I turned to the other four, now alarmed guards, who turned their attention away from the princess. I grinned, I missed handling my old sword.

They circled me as if I were some prey. _Fine, I'll start, _I mused, and lashed out at the clueless guard in front of me. He blocked it with his blade skillfully, but I had anticipated this and lunged forward, elbowing him on the face.

"Nice hit!" during all this pandemonium, Leo still had time to comment.

A daring guard came running to me with his all, but he barely saw the spinning kick coming in time to leap back. The spinning kick by Annabeth.

"So you do know how to fight?" I said, impressed.

"There's a lot you don't know about me," she said matter-of-factly.

"I'm Percy, by the way." I said, parrying from an attack and at the same time offering my hand for a shake. She ignored it.

"If you don't want your head to get chopped off Percy, stop babbling," she sidestepped an attack by a guard who came in hard, and gave him a knee on the face. As she moved away from me, someone slammed his hilt to the back of my head. Ouch.

I dropped to the floor, my vision hazy. A few scenes flashed before my eyes; Aaron stabbing a guard on the shoulder. Annabeth swiftly planting her dagger on someone's foot. And Thalia (finally) standing up and going to the princess' aid.

I got up, shaking my head and regaining composure. I turned to see a grinning Ares, who could have finished me off when I was on the floor but didn't.

"Hows it going Ares?" I asked, flexing my sword.

He jabbed. I countered, but failed to get a clear swish. He moved faster, attacking harder at every step. I was now sweating.

"Your skills have become rusty, boy. Or have you gone soft?" he mocked.

"I gotta agree with the big moustache dude, Percy. You've already forgotten what I taught you, haven't you?" a voice rumbled at the window.

Someone was standing on the window frame, silhouetted by the moonlight. I also noticed another figure, sitting on the frame, his legs dangling above the large doors. I recognized the voice but I always practiced the policy of 'seeing is believing.'

Of course it wasn't until he acrobatically jumped down from the window when I noticed his distinguishing features. Blonde hair-check. Scar across face-check. Full armor and gauntlets embossed with the emblem of Hermes, the caduceus-check. Yep, it was Luke.

Somehow everything happened so fast from then on. Shadow figures ran around the stable, upsetting the horses. Sudden ramblings but some guards from 'it's the elites!' to 'we're gonna die!' Luke took on Ares, but not before winking at the princess, who blushed furiously in response. She looked like she could handle herself, so I absentmindedly watched as Luke attacked, driving hard in a flurry of strikes that kept Ares too busy parrying to make any counters of his own. He kept going until he was almost chest to chest with Ares, until Ares' arms were straining to hold off his simultaneous attacks. A ram to Ares' hard muscled belly and a roundhouse kick on the head was enough to keep Ares down.

"You're late," said Annabeth, in an accusing tone.

Luke grinned and said, "Think of it as a chance to practice patience." Then the other figures, or should I say people, appeared out of thin air. They all had armor filled with Hermes' emblem. I studied their faces to see if I could remember them; Nico di Angelo, Clarrise La Rue, Will Solace, Beckendorf (what's his first name again?), Silena Beuregard and the twins, Connor and Travis Stoll. They didn't even change one bit.

"Whatsup Percy? I take it you are the ones that kidnapped the princess?"

I glanced at the others. Eddy looked dumbfounded, Leo looked excited, and Aaron vigorously shook his head at me. Grover bleated, yes, like a goat or something. I took that as a yes. I turned to Luke and nodded numbly. He sighed and punched me on the face, something which he would surely come to regret.

**BAM!**

"Gee, I wonder, Leo, who told Luke that we were the ones kidnapping the princess?" Aaron said, his comment heavy with sarcasm, eyeing me beastily.

I ignored the statement and got into a good position where I could see our three captors through a slot.

"Hey, Annabeth, maiden whose name I don't know, and Luke, hows the weather up there?"

Annabeth glared daggers at me, while Luke, who was handling the reins, smiled, "the weather jokes are getting old Percy,"

"And it's Thalia," Thalia scowled and practically slapped my eyes. I staggered back and sat down rubbing my eyes. Thalia was really getting on my bad side. My thoughts lingered on whether I should have let her stay on the carriage as it fell down the cliff, when suddenly we heard earsplitting screams. The horses around the carriage whinnied hysterically, then the carriage overturned. We were thrown back and forth as it rolled down somewhat a valley, then rammed against something.

I was the first one to get up. I peeked tentatively through a newly made hole looking up the valley we just rolled down on. A figure was charging after us. It had the body of a lion, a scorpion's tail, and…and a…human head?


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

Maybe it was all a dream. it had to be, because the next thing I know, my vision was blurry, but I could hear some mellifluous singing coming from the princess. What? Now i was totally sure I was dreaming, of course until she slapped me right across the face.

"What was that for?"

"You were refusing to wake up."

"Did it ever occur to you that I was just unconscious?" I stroked my cheek.

"Not really. Anyway, you have a lot to catch up on." For a moment, I was wondering why the princess didn't snap at me or anything. Then again, I was also wondering what happened with the manticores.

I sat up, and rubbed my head vigorously to see if I wasn't dreaming. I looked around. I was in a cave. How in Hades did I get here? "So, what now?"

I slowly got to my feet when abruptly I felt the tip of a sword pressing against my Adam's apple. It was the princess Annabeth, holding _my _sword against me. I raised my hands in surrender. "Okay then, I guess we'll do _this _now."

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't stab you in the throat right now," she said venomously.

I challenged, "It's probably the same reason as to why you didn't do it while I was unconscious.

She hesitated. "I'm not as merciless as you think."

She let her guard down. Bad move. I grabbed hold of the hilt of my sword and tucked my arm tenaciously over her neck. Now, the tables turned.

"Well?" she said expectantly.

"Neither am I." I said and lowered my sword.

When I let her go, she gave me a low blow. Probably a donkey's thanks, I thought angrily. She had a triumphant look on her face and smiled, "That's the last time you trick me. Now, get up. look, we're going to have to work together. We got caved in by the manticore creatures. Well, technically I got caved in while dragging your lifeless body. Now, I think there's a way out through those—"

I interjected hastily, "Woah, hold on. Can you go back to the part where my body suddenly got _lifeless_?"

She sighed, "You collided with one of the creatures. I was the nearest to you, so I carried you here. They chased after us but Luke and your tall friend, found a way of making these cave walls give way, and now," she gestured at our surroundings by waving her hand outwards, "this."

This is not good, I mused worriedly, now how will we deliver… I stopped when I noticed Annabeth looking at me weirdly. I must have been thinking out loud.

"You're not still thinking about kidnapping me, are you?" she said sharply, clutching my sword, which she had somehow reoccupied again.

"Not at all," I lied.

She pursed her lips and padded forwards. I realized that I didn't even take time to study my environment clearly. On the cave floor, stalagmites sprang up dangerously, but a clear path between them could be recognized. It was narrow, but passable. Stalactites also hung from above, loosely. For a moment, I considered just staying put and waiting for my brother. But I wasn't a coward.

"So, do you know where this heads?"

She shook her head, "It's the only path from here. We're just running on luck here."

I nodded numbly. A question was gnawing at the back of my mind. "Those creatures are supposed to be extinct."

Annabeth kept silent for a minute or two. Then she said quietly, "The dead are rising."

I stopped dead in my tracks. "Wait. What do you mean?"

"Nothing."

I stayed rooted to my spot stubbornly and crossed my arms. "I'm not moving until you tell me what you know,"

She turned and smiled forcibly. "Okay then, I'll tell you what I know as long as you tell me why you tried to kidnap me."

"So, let's keep up the pace," I said, avoiding that subject. Annabeth complied.

"But I want my sword back," I said seriously after a while of walking.

"No, I don't trust you with it."

"I promise I won't stab you," I said innocently, "and besides, if we have to work together, you have to trust me," I grinned.

"Fair enough." She turned and gently tossed it to me, since I had trailed a little further behind. "Now hurry up. at this rate, I don't—aah!" all of a sudden, she was falling down a chasm. The funny thing is that there was no chasm in front of us the first time. Impulsively, I jumped down after her.

"Percy!"

"Grab a hold my hand!" As I dived down, I outstretched my hands to reach hers.

The chasm seemed bottomless, because we were falling for a long time now. With a sudden burst of speed, I was able to catch her hand, and pulled her closer.

Even with the raging air blowing at our ears, I could hear her gasp and say, "Percy, your eyes are glowing,"

I was confused, then I also noticed that her eyes, were wholly glowing a stormy gray. "Annabeth—"

My sentence was cut short by a loud _thump! _Then a crack…which was probably my back. Apparently I had broken Annabeth's fall when I had landed first on the floor.

I got up, stroking my backside. I helped Annabeth up. Annabeth looked confused. That was probably because we were standing on a marble floor and there was a ceiling. The walls and ceiling were painted bright white, somehow giving the place and illuminating effect. Annabeth turned and stifled a gasp. I followed her gaze to someone standing a few feet from us.

She emitted an ethereal aura. She had on an elegant white dress dropping down to the ground. She had curly black hair that fell on her shoulders. And she was… staring at me coldly because I was just gawking at her.

Annabeth dropped one knee to the ground, her voice shaky, "I am humbled to be in your presence Your Highness,"

_Athena._


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

There's many ways of acting around a god. I used to be told that it was respectful to kneel on the ground before them maybe stay on one knee with your head facing the ground or something like that. My mind was telling me this, but I was still rooted to the spot. I didn't know whether it was downright fear or…anger.

The gods or goddesses don't normally interact with us humans, not for more than a hundred years. We didn't know why, and all this generation has heard is stories from our grandfathers and great grandfathers. So, it would be reasonable to freeze upon encounter.

Annabeth was somewhat calm and collected. I followed her action, slowly and reluctantly. the air suddenly felt cold and breezy as she uttered a single word. "Rise."

She walked, or rather hovered, nearer to us. "I understand that this is beyond normal for you, so I request you to consider me as a fellow human like you two." The air cooled over , and her feet touched the ground. The lights dimmed down a bit. "But you better still retain your respect." She seemed to be directing this to me. _What did I do?_

"How is it that the gods suddenly decided to talk to us?" I asked demandingly. Annabeth nudged me angrily, "Percy—"

Athena narrowed her eyes, as if examining me. "I didn't like the tone in your voice. Nonetheless, I understand that you are annoyed because you looked up to us to avert the death of someone you valued, but maybe you haven't noticed but we're on the verge of a full-scale war."

"What do you mean, a full-scale war?" Now I was totally confused.

"You mean King Poseidon and my mother, don't you?" Annabeth asked, as if expecting a yes.

Athena chuckled, "That is but the beginning, the spark. The war is much bigger than you think. And the amusing thing is that the enemy is just under your feet."

"Why are you telling us this? What do you expect us to do? You're the gods here, why don't you use your 'almighty' powers to save us?" I asked, crossing the line.

The goddess scowled, then her eyes glowed a dangerous gray. But just before she could blast me to pieces, Annabeth intervened. I made a mental note to thank her about that later.

"Percy, just shut up." she turned to the goddess, urging her to continue.

Athena sighed. "I, we, cannot save you until you save yourselves." She turned and trudged to a fireplace that had magically appeared at the end of the room. "But I can help awaken you." She literally poked her arm into the blue flame and took out a piece of parchment. It looked fragile and made of some old oak tree. It was brown in color.

"What do you mean, awaken us?" I asked. "And why us?"

Athena walked quickly to Annabeth. She rolled the parchment into Annabeth's hand and said, "All your questions will be answered soon if you follow this map to the destination. It will lead you to the Cornucopia of Amalthea."

"The corn-what?" Percy choked.

"You are our only hopes in defeating our new enemy." Athena said, looking directly at me, then finally glancing at Annabeth. Then she backed away, her whole body glowing.

"Wait! I have a request—"

"I know what you are going to ask, and no, I can't just make her magically appear. But perhaps your friend Calypso can help get her back, seeing that you can't trade in An—" she paused, then said, "Patience pays young one. You better prioritize your tasks wisely."

Annabeth knew her name was almost going to be mentioned but she let it go and didn't try to pry. She turned to the glowing from, "Are we supposed to tell the others?" I had a feeling she was talking about Luke.

Athena smiled, "That is your decision to make. And remember, not everyone is who you think they are." She said to Annabeth and me. All a sudden, a force pulled me closer to Annabeth. "Now off you go. You've overstayed your welcome," she glowered at me, "especially you."

I felt my stomach stretch, and everything turned pitch black. Then again, I felt my organs being severed by the weight of Annabeth. I groaned, clutching my ribs. I helped Annabeth up, she also looked dazed.

She glared at me, "You need better people skills," she dusted off the dirt.

"More like gods skills," I grinned sheepishly.

We were in a rocky terrain overlooking the sea. We were probably still in Wilshire, Queen Athena's territory. We were in the area bordering Poseidon's domain. I muttered a curse at Athena, half-hoping she would hear me. She teleported us here for a reason.

A voice called out Annabeth's name from afar. It was Luke. I also spotted Aaron, Leo and Eddy. Thalia trailed behind. They looked filthy, even from far. But I was still glad to see most of them. The elites followed behind them.

I turned to Annabeth. "So what now?"

She took out the map she was given. She carefully unfolded it and I watched as her eyes searched longingly on the map. She turned it the other side, then had a bewildered look on her face, "I don't get it."

I snatched it from her and studied the map. I expected to see some detailed topography of the twelve kingdoms. I was disappointed. If the map had anything written or drawn on it, someone managed to have rubbed every trace of it.

I grunted, "What a help _she _was."

Annabeth sighed. "So what now? Athena mentioned someone you know. Calypso, wasn't it? Your friend, I presume?"  
>"Calypso?" I smiled weakly, "Oh, no one special. She was just the girl who smashed my heart to smithereens."<p>

"I see." Annabeth mumbled. "Lead the way then."


	7. Chapter 7 1

_A/N: So, this is the first part of the chapter because I thought it would be kinda too long and that would make it boring. R&R?_

**CHAPTER 7(PART 1)**

We decided that we wouldn't tell them straightforward that we encountered a goddess who has been dormant for more than 100 years who gave us a 'really descriptive' map to a 'corn of copia.'

"Cornucopia," Annabeth corrected me, trying to look annoyed but I could see a faint smile play on her lips.

Anyway, either way, I didn't have a chance to talk because when Luke and company arrived, I was apprehended again by Nico. I had thought that maybe by now, they'd have realized that we're not the enemies by now.

Luke sprang to Annabeth's side. "Are you okay?"

I felt hurt and angry. Maybe it was because Annabeth just stood there while Nico was fastening some bounds on my hands. I looked at her expectantly. She seemed to be in a trance.

Slowly she tore her eyes away from me and turned to Luke, hugging him, "Yeah. I think I'll live. How did you know we were here the first place?"

Luke turned to the others. The elites turned to Aaron, Leo and Eddy.

Aaron asked, "Do you know how long you've disappeared?"

I calculated in my mind, "Like less than an hour. Why?"

Luke heaved a sigh. "We have a lot to talk about."

The elites were pretty fast in setting up a tent. No, _really _fast. Will, Charles Beckendorf and the Stoll brothers tended to erecting the tents while Silena and Clarisse went to pick up some firewood, although Clarrise did it grudgingly. There was some bickering, especially between the Stolls and the girls, a fight almost broke out, something about setting someone on fire. But, in the end, they still looked like family. They still had the same unprofessional characteristics they had when I knew them.

Nico looked at me as if I was demented. I must have been staring at the open camp that had been made for a long time. Suddenly, something came up in my mind, _Why am I the only one whose hands were bound?_

"Earth to Percy." Nico said, waving his hands in front of my face.

"I'm good, Nico. But I do have some questions. First, why in Hades am I tied like a criminal? What happened while Annabeth and I were gone? How did you handle the manticore creatures? And _how _did you know where we would reappear? Lastly, generally, do you know what the Hades is happening?" I exhaled.

Nico looked at me for a while. Then he poured out, "I only have a vague idea of what's happening. Well, we were told you would appear there. The manticores were easy to handle once they were vaporized, but we also managed to kill some. You've been gone for like two days, so there's a lot to talk about. And to answer your first question, Hera told us to."

Nico was speaking too fast so I couldn't understand what he said, but I heard his last statement. I scoffed, although I knew I was wrong, " Why would Queen Hera want me arrested?"

"I'm not talking about the queen." Nico said quietly.

I finally understood what he said. "Wait a minute. _Who _told you where we would appear? _What _vaporized the monsters?"

Nico stood up from the log he was sitting on and started pacing around. "I'm not supposed to be telling you this Percy. But, when we were fighting the manticores, we were outnumbered. Some of your friends were injured. That's when there was a flash of light and when we opened our eyes, _poof!_ The manticores were charred by the light. Hera appeared, you know, with the long elegant black sleeveless dress, flawless beauty, blah-blah, and gave us a message, or rather a warning. She said that a war is coming, and we need to be ready. She also said that you are dangerous, and you're responsible for the death of Poseidon's son."

I chuckled. _This is getting too complicated. _I glanced at Nico, wondering if I could trust him. _And remember, not everyone is who you think they are, _was what Athena had said. He used to be a close friend. Him and Luke. He told me what he knew, so it couldn't hurt to tell him what I know, could it? "That's funny, because the whole time, I was with Annabeth, talking with Athena the goddess."

Nico's eyes widened. "So this isn't just a coincidence."

My head hurt because of all the information that was getting poured in. Poseidon's son murdered? Hera saying I was dangerous? Who's the enemy in this war? I thought of Annabeth, "Where's the princess?"

"She's at Luke's tent."

"Probably being told about all this chaos that's happening."

"Or probably canoodling." Nico suggested with a grin.

"What makes you say that?" my voice sounded hoarse.

Nico looked surprised. Then his expression relaxed. "Oh, you don't know, do you? "

He laughed at the look on my face. "Princess Annabeth is betrothed to Luke."


	8. Chapter 7 2

We were rounded up in a bonfire. The night was dark, and only the fire illuminated the woods around us. We could hear the ebb and flow of the tides on our far left, as the camp was situated almost at the shore. Beckendorf and the Stolls had made the encampment in a circular way and the large fire was placed. We sat around it.

That was when I finally saw my brother and my friends. They hadn't even come to speak to me. Eddy had a sling around his arm. I couldn't believe that I didn't notice that. Leo, on the other hand, looked ecstatic as usual, and had somehow formed a bond with the Stoll brothers. Aaron came up and sat next to me.

"How've you been doing, Percy?" He nudged my elbow.

"Why are you asking?"  
>"Well, the last time I saw you, you were being dragged into a cave by the princess. And with all this that's happening…"<p>

"I know about what Hera said." I said plainly. I wasn't very good at beating about the bush.

Aaron's expression flickered to… disappointment? He turned to me, "Just tell me the truth Percy. Did you do it?" His face looked serious.

I was suddenly annoyed. "I can't believe you would even think that I would have killed the son of King Poseidon!"

Nico, who was standing a few feet from us, shushed us insistently. That was because Luke and Annabeth finally appeared from their tents. Now that we were all seated around the campfire, Luke spoke up.

Generally he just recapped what had happened the last two days. What Nico had said was apparently right, and Luke continued when Hera told them that I had purportedly killed Poseidon's son. At that time, they didn't know what the goddess was talking about until they started down south to look for us, and heard rumors. Here's the funny part; the locals and generally everyone in the kingdom thinks that Annabeth is involved in the murder of Euadne, Poseidon's son. Therefore, a bounty has been placed on her by Poseidon himself. Athena's enraged and denied that Annabeth was involved and admitted that she was kidnapped earlier but Poseidon just won't hear it.

So now, there's a war. I'm sure some of you are wondering what the King of the Bronze Throne, the Twelve Kingdoms, the oh great Zeus had to say about all this. Well, the thing is, he died of a 'mysterious' disease. This had just fanned the flames in the war, because now it's not just a fight for retribution but also for the throne.

"I do have a solution to this however. We can give in Percy to Poseidon and that will probably reduce the bitterness, then maybe we can convince them to formulate a treaty."

I could hear random murmurs of assent when I stood up hastily, "Hold on! I didn't kill Euadne! I think I'd remember doing that!"

"Yes, I can vouch for him. I was with him the whole time." Annabeth finally spoke.

Luke looked restless, "But the thing is, not just anybody told us that, it was a _goddess._ And I'm pretty sure goddesses don't lie."

"Luke, we can't bring him in," Annabeth stated firmly.

Luke took Annabeth arm and pulled her behind, "Why are you doing this? I'm trying to save your life."

She turned and glanced at me, then back at Luke, "Just trust me. Please."

Nico raised his arms up in surrender, "Okay then. So what do we do now? We'll obviously be branded as accomplices because we were sent to get Annabeth and haven't returned."

"I have an idea, but let's talk about it in the morning." Annabeth said authoritatively, and on that happy note, some retired to bed. Nico unbound my hands and handed me a sword, "I found it when we met where you guys reappeared." It was my sword, Riptide. I had even forgotten about it. That time my mind was set on saving Annabeth.

The fire was still burning as I sat on one of the logs, contemplating our next move while examining my sword. A familiar voice surprised me.

"I thought that sword was left in the caves. I don't even remember you holding it." Annabeth said as she sat down next to me.

"It always keeps coming back to me, I guess," I mumbled with a grin. This sword and I have a long history.

"Thanks for saving me back there. I don't think Luke would have even listened to what I had to say." I eyed her.

"Well, I, I have to keep you alive all the way, and Luke is…"

"Your fiancé?" I asked, with an eyebrow raised.

Surprise flashed on her face, then she turned away, "Not exactly. But I didn't come here to talk about that. I'm planning on telling them about what Athena told us earlier."

"Is that really a good idea, Annabeth. Athena said that—"

"'not everyone is to be trusted.' I know, I know, which is why I came for your consent. That way—"

"If anyone betrays us, it will be both our faults." I smiled. This girl was sly.

She grinned and said, "If you want to put it that way."

After a moment or two, I said, "I say…no."

Annabeth's eyes widened, "What? Percy, we'll probably need help, you know."

"No," I said, crossing my arms.

Her eyes flashed with anger. "Why do you have to be so stubborn?" she said, shoving me. Then she sat down again, pouting. "I'm going to tell them whether you like it or not."

"You just wanna tell Luke don't you?"

"This isn't about Luke, Percy. Why do you have against him, anyway?" she asked curiously.

"Luke and I go _way _back." I wasn't interested in telling that story. "Can you give me the map a bit?"

She noticed that I had changed the subject swiftly and decided not to press on. She reluctantly took it out of her breast pocket. It still looked fragile. I started unfolding it, asking her, "Any luck yet?"

She shook her head. "It probably needs to be activated in some sort of way."

"Annabeth," I asked uneasily, "did you see anything on the map?"

She pursed her lips, "No, Percy, like I just said a few seconds ago."

I started cantering to the direction of the arrow that suddenly appeared faintly on the map. It was white, and kept on fading in and out. When I was in the right direction, it glowed definitely. A surprised Annabeth got to her feet and ran after me, "Percy, where do you think you're going with that map!"

It kept on showing different directions, until I had stopped at the edge of a fairly deep swamp, water plants floated on it, and it was impossible to see what lied beneath. I glanced at the map again. In bold font, something faded in, _HOLD OUT THE MAP_. I did that.

Annabeth ran it and jumped for the map, "Percy, why are you trying to throw the map—"

Her sentence was cut short when she dropped into the swamp. I froze, _Did the map trick me?_

Annabeth's head popped out for air. Her hair was full of water hyacinth. She wiped the dirty muck off her eyes.

"Annabeth, I swear I didn't mean to do that. It's this stupid map, it told me to!" Even _I _thought that my excuse sounded stupid. I suddenly felt an urge to laugh.

"You, you," her voice sounded unstable. She ripped out the water plants sticking on her, aggressively, "You seaweed brain!"

With a renewed courage, I replied, "Hey! I apologized. And is that the best you could come up with, Miss _Wise Girl_?"

She exhaled and staggered out of the swamp. She gathered some seaweed and said with a maniacal look, "You're going to pay for spoiling my hair." She had made a loop with the seaweed.

I made a run but she lassoed me before I could escape, "Annabeth, let's act mature," I pleaded while being pulled.

"Oh, that ended when you tricked me into jumping into a swamp!" _Some women have the strength of animals when they're angry, _I thought.

She was able to shove me into the muddy water, but I was able to cling on her arm. _If I'm going down, you're going with me._

After a while I helped her out of the water after I got out. We sat down leaning against an old oak tree. She dropped her head on my shoulder; we were both exhausted.

"Well, now you got the map wet," I said, glancing at the map, which was dripping water, but surprisingly it didn't look like it was going to tear. Annabeth didn't answer.

There were many things that I wanted to ask her, like why a princess like her wasn't nicely guarded when we kidnapped her, and why she acted like meeting goddesses was normal for her. I was sure she also had a handful, like why we kidnapped her, and what Athena was talking about when she said that I can't trade her with someone else. However, we both kept quiet.

"We better get back to the camp." Annabeth suggested, standing up, and trying to wipe off the dirt that _could _be wiped off.

With a grin, I said, "Annabeth, you still have a smudge on your lips," and as easy as it was to wipe a smudge off your lips, she was having a hard time. She finally gave up and asked for my assistance.

Her lips felt soft and warm to the touch, even though there was some dirt. After I was done wiping it off with my thumb, she stared at me. Our eyes met for a few seconds. Then Annabeth's eyes started glowing again.

"Annabeth,"

"I know, yours too." She sighed and turned away from me.

I groaned inwardly, _Wasn't meeting one goddess not enough for today?_


	9. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

After having what was presumably the most riddle-filled conversation with a goddess, we were teleported back to the camp and found that it was in the morning (funny thing was, we only talked for about fifteen minutes) and everyone was worried sick looking for us. Leave it to Hera to make Luke so paranoid that he almost punched me in the face because he thought I kidnapped her…again.

Luke asked me, "How is it that you two are always singled out for these appearances?" he sounded a bit jealous.

"That's exactly what we asked Hera," I mumbled, earning a hard nudge in the ribs from Annabeth.

"You two have a lot of explaining to do." Nico said, crossing his arms.

"After breakfast," Annabeth and I said quickly in unison.

After breakfast, we explained from the start, where we met Athena. We explained most of what the goddess told us, omitting things like me requesting for a particular someone and Athena telling us we can't trust anyone. Earlier, when Annabeth and I were walking back, she described it as a calculated risk. Apparently in that way, whoever would betray us wouldn't be on his toes after we told our plan, and we might catch him red-handed. And I stress on the _might._ Then we got to meeting Hera, the goddess of marriage, and I find her creepy…

**FLASHBACK**

Hera was seated on a chair in a white room. It seemed as if the divines had a thing for white clean rooms and painting walls with blinding colors. This time I did the right thing and bowed down. Being in the hit list of one goddess was enough for me.

"Rise. You must be awe-stricken, being in the presence of such an audience,"

"Not really." I mumbled in a low voice.

Hera didn't seem to hear me. "I came to give you a warning that there—"

"Is a war coming?" I finished.

"And the enemy is right under our noses. Yes, another goddess already told us." Annabeth said, then she had a confused look.

"So someone beat me to it…" she mused. "What else did she tell you?"

"She said that we were special and had to retrieve the Cornucopia of Amalthea to 'awaken' us, whatever that means." Annabeth said, exhausted.

"I suppose you don't know your abilities then." Hera said, somehow expecting us to not hear.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, more excited than worried.

"Oh, you just continue with your task, my heroes and you should be prepared for any type of danger that lies ahead of you. Chiron should help you manipulate your newfound abilities," Hera said matter-of-factly.

"Oh great. And how are we supposed to find him?" Annabeth asked, clearly annoyed at how people expect us to do things that we don't even understand yet.

"Use the map." Hera said in a 'duh' tone.

"We don't know how to use the map!" Annabeth snapped. It looked like she finally blew her cap, so I gently grabbed her by the shoulders turned her and asked, "Are you okay?"

She nodded numbly, then started breathing in and out.

"You're lucky I am patient enough not to char you to cinders. And use your mind, child of Athena, clearly you were left with some clues like a name."

"Calypso." I mumbled. Maybe she could somehow read the map…

"I do have one question for you, heroes. Have you ever wondered what would happen if an unstoppable force meets an immovable object?"

"A lot of collateral damage?" I guessed.

"They can't exist together," Annabeth said with narrowed eyes, "and what does this have to do with the situation we're in?"

Hera smiled cheekily, "Just keep that in mind you two, as you commence your journey."

"Speaking of that, why have you gods called on only the two of us?" I asked.

Hera rolled her godly eyes at us. "Isn't it obvious? The appropriate question would be 'why _would_ us gods call on only you two'. Join the pieces Annabeth. Again, I'm disappointed with you," it was like the goddess was seriously trying to push Annabeth's buttons. "It's about time you go back now. Or paths will eventually cross, my heroes."

Annabeth's hands curled into fists, "But wait, didn't you appear to Luke and the others, and, might I add, you wrongly accused Percy of killing Poseidon's son?" she raised a brow.

I couldn't believe that I had actually forgotten about that. I shot Hera a glare, waiting for an explanation. The same attraction force pulled me close to Annabeth.

Hera raised an eyebrow and said, "I don't really like black, you know." Then she literally poofed into nothingness and we were back in the woods.

We didn't say exactly everything to the others, because Annabeth kept on getting interrupted the minute she mentioned Calypso.

"Wait, _the _Calypso?" Leo choked on his drink.

"Oh I missed hanging out with her!" Silena commented, her eyes sparkling as if she found a new person to play dress-up with. Yes, Silena and Calypso used to be tight friends when we were young.

"You're sure we're talking about the same Calypso here?" Luke asked, narrowing his eyes.

"It's Prissy's girl, right? I've never really like her, by the way," Clarisse commented with a growl. Clarisse calls me Prissy, for reasons that are yet to be discovered. Maybe she just didn't like me. I would say the feeling was mutual.

"Well that's because she—" Eddy was going to finish but I hastily interjected, "Yes! It's that Calypso," I turned to Annabeth urging her to continue,

"Am I the only here who doesn't know who Calypso is?" Annabeth asked, somehow feeling left out. Her arms were akimbo.

"Pretty much," Nico nodded.

After Annabeth finished, it was not unanimously agreed that we'd wander to find Calypso. Complaints were raised.

"How are we supposed to trust you, Prissy?"

"I think he's trustworthy, but who I don't trust is Calypso." Beckendorf said.

"Why not?" I asked indignantly.

"Oh you know why, Percy," Beckendorf said with a stern look. I did know why, so I just shut up.

"I think we're all forgetting a really important fact here." Annabeth said loudly enough to get everyone's attention. She raised her hands gesturing that it was her. Of course, Calypso is in Poseidon's kingdom, Aquapolis. So it would be advisable not to be harboring a princess that is the mortal enemy of the kingdom called Aquapolis.

Luke slapped his face with his palms. He must have realized too. Of course there was only one way of making her look different. Everyone was refusing to say it.

"We have to cut your hair," I said, with as much euphemism as I could. She turned to me, wide-eyed.

"What? never!" she grabbed a sword to justify her statement. I never knew a girl could get this crazy even for just pieces of hair, some of which was filthy with twigs.

Luke sighed. "Annabeth…"

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way," I grinned, finishing for him.

She put the sword down, and crossed her arms, "Fine."

After about fifteen minutes of total revamp, Silena came out of her tent with a giggle. Thalia and Annabeth came out, she looked… different.

She had got out of the evening dress she'd been wearing all since we had kidnapped her. Now she wore black leather pants, a white tank top, a long-sleeved hooded coat. Oh, and her long flowing blond hair was cut down to curls with ringlets. She looked… really different.

"Stop staring Percy, it's rude," Thalia's snarky voice snapped me out of my reverie.

"I wasn't," I said with an innocent smile.

"Wait, don't you all need to be incognito, so you also have to change." Annabeth complained.

"Well the thing is we have to go back to support Hermes in the war," Clarisse drawled hesitantly. They all knew the oath they vowed.

"But I'm going with you guys," Luke said enthusiastically.

"Me too." Nico said. _Why would he want to come with us?_

Luke looked perturbed. Annabeth stared down at her footwear. "Until we meet again then. You're dismissed."

"We're not in court, Annabeth." Silena said and hugged her. Beckendorf, the Stolls and Will also bid us farewell. After they disappeared down the horizon, we started our journey to find Calypso, even though she kind of made it clear last time that she did not want to be found.

Of course, first we had to take care of the dozens of empusa we just _suddenly _happened to bump into.


	10. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

Apparently, empusas don't respond well to someone trying to stick a sword –or any sharp object for that matter –into any part of their body.

There was no time for battle strategy. Luke turned to Nico and generally the guys and we had a silent agreement to protect the princess and her maiden.

"I am fighting, whether you like it or not. Not only men can wield a sword, mind you," she snorted and grabbed the sword from Eddie, cantering towards the approaching empusas. Annabeth followed her, with a dagger in her hand. She had a menacing look that not even Luke would dare hold her back.

"Women." Leo stated, unsheathing his sword. We all nodded in mutuality and started in a sprint, Luke at the lead.

Aaron abreast, I asked him, "So how did you defeat those other monster creatures?"

He sighed, "We didn't. There was some divine intervention, remember? Apart from that, it took all the elites to take down just two. Two, Percy." He emphasized in the _two_ a lot. Then he sped off as I slowed down. It dawned on me that we were just entering a fight where we don't even know our enemy's weaknesses. I grinned, and then realized I don't have my sword.

As if in cue, Nico tossed the shiny blade at me, with a glower, "You always keep on misplacing this."

They finally reached, and they're appearance made me wonder about their parentage. They were about a dozen and they had flaming hair, white skin, red eyes, fangs, and one prosthetic bronze leg and one donkey leg.

One stumbled unevenly towards me and I saw my chance to strike. I raised my sword and slashed at its neck… and my sword bounced of the lustrous skin. The empusa grinned and kicked me with its bronze leg. Empusa bronze legs pack a mean kick.

Groaning, I slowly got up, glancing momentarily at the others. Eddie was trying to slash at one but soon discovered that their skin is impenetrable, but he realised a second too late, as another empusa ambushed him from the back and pinned him down. Leo was also having his share of trouble, what with having to fight with only one healthy hand; his other arm was in a sling. Aaron dodged a boulder that was thrown, and landed at the other side of a valley, clutching his waist as if he was injured. Nico and Luke looked like they could handle what they were handling, but they could only deflect the attacks. Then suddenly Luke was thrown aside like a doll, and Nico was forced to defend against two empusas. Thalia was pretty good with the sword, but she also looked like she was having some trouble with trying to get the empusas' sharp nails away from her skin.

I ducked as an empusa tried to scratch off my face. In an attacking stance, I looked around for Annabeth, and gasped when I spotted her in the grass, trying to get up, but to no avail. Empusa had surrounded her. A particularly lager one was in front of her, and it looked as if it was engaged in conversation with Annabeth.

With a burst of speed, I sprinted to where she was. Before I reached I made a running jump on the bigger empusa and I had just enough force to stab it on the shoulder. I landed and rolled to Annabeth's side. Her lips were bloodied. I helped her up.

"So this is the 'Chosen One'?" the largest empusa hissed mockingly. She looked distinguishably like the leader, and I noticed her skin was less 'tanned' like the others'. It took more of a metallic luster. "I expected someone with better looks."

"This, coming from you," I felt out of breath, "is not so offensive." I said, feeling very offended.

"What do you mean Chosen One?" Annabeth asked, her eyes narrowing.

"Chosen to be the errand boy of the gods. Foolish humans. But you lot are not so human are you?" she grinned.

"How are you creatures even alive. You're supposed to be extinct—" Annabeth stated, but 'mama empusa' interjected, "Dormant, as a matter of fact. These details I tell you don't matter, because either way, you will already be dead by the time we're done." She said cockily.

"It's Kronos, isn't it?" Annabeth blurted out.

The empusa raised her eyebrow and laughed, "Prepare to die 'heroes',"

She advanced but I kept on striking to slow her down. It looked like the other empusa weren't even going to join the fight, they just stood and watched as 'mama empusa' got frustrated with my attacks and snatched my sword and tossed it on the other side of the valley where Aaron had tumbled down.

I turned to Annabeth and quickly said, "Run, ill try to distract her. Find a way past those empusa and don't turn back,"

She held my arm, "Percy, I can't. My ribs…"

I couldn't reply because the large empusa had caught my neck and began squeezing. Annabeth was thrown to the side by her other hand.

I saw black spots in my vision, and…golden rain? Indeed, it was raining, but it was raining golden arrows from the top of the hill. Suddenly, I could see a line of archers, and I could hear someone's voice ordering the attack. Then everything went black.

I kept on shifting in and out of consciousness, and I could hear different conversations all around me, some voices familiar.

"Is that Percy? Oh gods…" _Calypso._

"I thought we could fight them all off," _Nico._

"Calypso, what are you even doing here? How did you find us?" _Luke._

"Luke, you look like hell," Calypso says horridly.

"I'll live. Where is Annabeth?"

"The blonde girl? She's already being attended to. You two need medical attention too. Luke, we need to talk, by the way,"

"I know."

"Sleeping beauty's finally awake," Nico was leaning on a chair beside the bed on which I was lying. I had a massive headache.

"Where am I?" I asked, sitting up.

"In the infirmary, in the camp of the quicksilver mercenaries." Nico said, expecting me to understand.

"Where?" I said, confused excessively.

Nico sighed, "It's Calypso's camp. They call her the Quicksilver queen; I don't know why, and all mercenaries answer to her. Anyway, Calypso will explain everything to you; let me go call her now."

He got up and limped away. The infirmary was a large bluish tent. With tables occupying most of the place. Different herbs were placed on these tables. I was among the three patients in the room. I figured Nico was the one in the empty bed across mine, and opposite mine laid Annabeth. I got up painfully, scooped a chair and sat beside her.

After a while, her eyes fluttered open, and she began coughing. It was so abrupt, I fell off my chair. She looked around, and saw me.

"What are you doing on the floor Percy?" she asked her voice hoarse.

"Nothing much," I took my seat, "how are you doing?"

"Well, my ribs are still aching," she noted, placing her hands gently on her waist.

I studied her. I still couldn't believe this was the same woman whom we had tried to kidnap just less than 72 hours ago. She seemed different.

"Thanks by the way." She said.

"For what?"

"For trying to sacrifice yourself to give me time to escape. But don't ever do that again."

"Why?" I asked curiously.

"Because I don't want to lose you. Already." She said quietly, looking at her palms. I stayed silent. "You're already a close friend, and it seems that our fates are tied together, somehow. If you go, I'll be left all alone to handle this impossible task given by the gods."

Her eyes looked moist. "Annabeth," I started, but I found that I couldn't say anything else.

"War, Percy. My mother's going to war, and all I'm doing in parading around Aquapolis incognito looking for an object that has not been discovered for more than a thousand years. And I don't even know what to do after that!" her voice was cracking.

I went to stand next to her by the bed, unsure of what to do next. She went on, "I should be by her side…"

"Stop." I said, sitting on the bed next to her holding her hands. "Annabeth, I'm not going to leave you alone. We're in this together. Till the end."

She looked at me, her eyes still teary, and squeezed her hands with mine. I felt my heart slow a few beats, then relapse to normal when she let go of my hands.

She quickly wiped her tears, "You're right. How careless of me, weeping in front of a commoner is not princess-like at all," she laughed mirthlessly.

"I don't think they have a royal handkerchief here."

"Shut up, Seaweed brain," she said with a smile.

I turned serious again. "And either way, you're not alone. You have the others," I said and whispered, "And Luke."

She smiled and there was silence for a minute, "Luke is not my fiancé, by the way. It's just a ploy Nico, Thalia and Silena had planned and that I agreed to. They would tell anyone who might look interested in me that Luke and I are betrothed to scare them away. It is funny. My parents also find it amusing sometimes. Luke is my closest friend, Percy."

My eyes flashed with anger as I thought of the way I would make Nico pay for lying to me. Then I wondered why he would lie to me. I wasn't interested in Annabeth…was I? I shook off the thought when I realised that Annabeth was still speaking.

"And it was only you and me who were called by both Hera and Athena. And not Luke," she said quietly. "So I heard this is the camp of 'she who smashed your heart to smithereens'?"

My cheeks flushed. I hadn't expected her to hear what I had said that time, and I didn't even mean it.

"Forget what I said before. It was more of a slip of the tongue."

"Was she your girlfriend?"

"It's complicated." Was all that I said.

"Love is always complicated," she whispered.

"But what if their fate is already tied together?" I found myself saying.

She looked at me, her eyes shining, then sighed. She rubbed her forehead, then got out of bed. "I'm going to take a walk. Try not to break anything, Seaweed brain." She shuffled away.

Just when I thought I'd had enough of women, Calypso came in. I stood up. She looked surprised to see me, awake.

"Calypso," I started, but she approached me quickly and wrapped her arms around me, her head buried in my chest. However, the moment was immediately squashed when she backed up and slapped me across the face.

"Percy, what are you doing in Aquapolis? And why were you fighting empusas?" she crossed her arms as if everything was my doing.

I raised my brows, "We both have some explaining to do."


	11. Chapter 95

**A little sneak peek at what was happening at the capital of the kingdoms. sorry for the dealy,, been having major writer's block, but by next week the next chapter should be ready.  
><strong>

**RIGHT AFTER ZEUS' DEATH**

All the kings and queens of the twelve kingdoms were sent personal letters by the royal messaging service, which was the dove, requesting their presence at the Olympic Stronghold, which is more of like the Parliament, in Olympus, the capital of the twelve kingdoms. The message was marked as urgent, so everyone was required to make it there, war-stricken or not.

So, under the temporary treaty all royalty arrived at the large building. It never looked dilapidated, given the fact that it dated back to the Titan era, since it was always repainted. It was painted golden and looked as good as new. Inside it looked more like a castle than a business building. Large chandeliers hung from above, and the atmosphere was warm and conducive.

In a nutshell, the meeting did not go well as expected.

"So, I presume you all know why you're here?" Hera asked quietly. They were seated around the Round table. They didn't look particularly somber, but in their favor, Zeus wasn't exactly the 'world's favorite father'.

First it started with a minute of silence, either to acknowledge the death of their father or to size each other up. meetings like these were annual only, so they weren't used to converging in such short notice.

Conflict started the minute Aphrodite commented about Artemis' dressing. It seemed as though everyone had already made alliances, and, fueled by Poseidon's personal vendetta against Athena and also Ares' insistence, they declared war on each other.

Athena, having grown tired of trying to settle this diplomatically, gave in and said conclusively, "We'll give you that war you want, and you'll regret it."

Poseidon stood up and left, along with his allies, Apollo, Artemis and Hephaestus. Athena followed afterwards, with Aphrodite, Ares and Hermes and Dionysus.

The elders were left at the table.

"Kids," Hades chuckled, "they'll be the death of us, won't they?"

"These 'kids' will be the downfall of Olympia." Hera rubbed her forehead. "I have no control over them these days,"

"We need a plan. And we also need to find out why the gods are communicating with us all of a sudden," Hestia said.

"Well, seeing that I don't even own part of Olympia, I leave this little mess in your hands, dear sisters."

"Wait, brother, we will need your help to avert this war. There will be a reward" Demeter said, or rather pleaded.

Hades grinned, "I'm listening."


	12. Revelations

**_I don't know whether I should apologize for being so late but, blame it on that stupid immovable block in my mind. but no worries, here's a lengthy story about Calypso, Percy and Luke-ish._**

"Percy you are _so _not funny," said Calypso, trotting down the beach ahead of me.

"Am too! You always laugh at my jokes, Cal." I said, grinning and chasing after her. She noticed too late and I tackled her to the ground. She shrieked as we rolled down the beach until we reached the shore.

She put her hands on my chest as she tried to get up. She giggled unintentionally when she saw me smile. I loved that giggle.

"You see, I made you laugh," I said getting up too. We dusted the beach sand of our clothes and continued trudging along the beach.

"Fine," she yielded, "but we have to hurry Percy, we're supposed to meet up with Silena and the others in five minutes."

She turned to me, her eyes shining, "This is finally the end."

I exhaled, smiling, "Finally."

We were going to take down the man who had murdered Calypso's family and had destroyed the lives of many. Actually at first, we were working for him…

**FLASHBACK OF A FLASHBACK**

I had to catch this mysterious she-thief, but she was swift, _too _swift. Almost better than me, I had to admit. Leo, Eddy and Grover had stopped chasing after her when they got tired, but I don't give up so easily.

We were assigned to steal some rubies from the treasury of some unknown city, when suddenly a young feline character appeared. She had a black cloth on that covered her mouth, and the first thing I noticed were her eyes; hazel and almond-shaped. That was my only weakness, and she was able to take advantage of this. She tackled me to the ground and grabbed 'little chimp', the most priceless of all the rubies. I cursed; _Mr. P is going to kill me if I lose that! _So I ran after her. Apparently, Grover and company saw it fit to hide the rubies first then join me in pursuit, after which they stopped after a while.

She would have surely got away from me if I hadn't cornered her.

"Stop!" I shouted before she could make any move. She turned to me, her eyebrows scrunched.

"Shoot! You don't give up, do you?" She asked with a somewhat sarcastic tone. She approached me. My eyes were on the ruby, and, well, sometimes on her eyes. They did seem mesmerizing.

"Who do you think you are, just waltzing around here and snatching rubies from people?" I demanded, crossing my arms.

She smiled. She was now directly in front of me, and I was relieved she didn't have a weapon. I didn't want to have to fight a girl. Too bad she didn't think the same way as me.

"Me? I'm just a girl trying to earn some money," I could feel her breathing on my neck, but I reacted too late. Somehow she had managed to knee me in the stomach. "Better luck next time."

And that was the first time I met Calypso. The next time we met was in front of _our _boss Mr. P. Apparently he had hired the both of us to get 'little chimp' and see who'd get it first, and I lost to 'Calypso'. From then on, I could never hear the end of it; Leo, Eddie and Grover were constant reminders.

Calypso steered clear of me. She barely tried to engage in conversations; "Hey," I had started once when I bumped into her. "Oh hi." She had answered and continued walking away.

Okay, so my friends and I had somehow got ourselves involved with a crime mafia headed by a mysterious person called Mr. P. they normally recruit people to steal all kinds of valuables from kingdoms, raiding villages, those kinds of things. Becoming infamous came with a price, as an elite group of soldiers was formed, the Elites, but that's another story for later.

Things were not so good at home. My mother was finding it hard earning some money to even feed us. Aaron somehow had his own hidden agendas and disappears for half the day. That's when I took the role of breadwinner in the family, although Aaron contributed a lot still. We did not know anything about my father, or at least my mother had never decided to tell me. And those days Aaron and I were more of enemies, because he disapproved of my activities. But it was more of a pot calling the kettle black, since he never discloses to us how he earns the money. My mother was unfortunately burdened with the task of taking care of my volatile little sister, Anastasia.

Mr. P was ruthless and never forgiving. Anyone who crossed him would face dire consequences. Once someone had tried to get away with some cash the group had stolen, and Mr. P tortured him in front of his family. That's why when you get in, you can never get out. I was lucky enough to be his favorite newbie.

Luke's involvement with us must sound unusual, but I had saved him from a complicated situation once, and he always felt indebted to me. We grew as friends. He was a total pro in sword fighting and offered to teach me some moves. He would never admit it, but he knew eventually I would be better than him.

As the few months passed, I grew closer to Calypso, and just when I felt sure she had feelings for me, she told me that she was in a relationship with Luke. Everything was awkward from then on. However, in the end, Luke told me that he and Calypso were undercover to take down Mr. P. Luke, and Calypso hesitantly, asked me to join their little operation. I told them that as long as I do it with my friends Eddie, Leo and Grover.

Calypso apologized for earlier, but we didn't air out our feelings after that, although we had our moments. If Mr. P suspected a thing, he didn't show it in his face. It wasn't until we found out his location (he's hard to get) that we decided to carry out our plan. The elites planned to assemble at the location at the required time. Luke, apparently accepted to keep an eye on my family just in case, and I couldn't trust anyone more than him.

~o~

As we approached the fish market, where the location of Mr. P was predicted, I caught Calypso by the arm, turning her. She looked at me, startled.

"What's wrong, Percy?"

"I'd kill for you, you know that? I expect I'll have to, before this is over." I said, feeling a lump in my throat.

She cupped my cheeks, "You're mine, and I'm yours. And don't be afraid, Percy, I can take care of myself," she said, kissing me on the lips.

We arrived at the rendezvous point in time, and met the others; Silena, Beckendorf, Clarrise, the Stoll brother and Will. They were all clad in armor and ready for action. There was barely any activity in the fish market, until we heard a caravan coming from a distance.

Our suspicions were right. It was Mr. P, though he was in a mask, but I knew his distinguishing features. The elites blended with the shadows, and soon, the all the enemies were subdued. I was given the honor of removing Mr. P's mask only to find out it wasn't him…

**PRESENT**

As Annabeth limped out of the tent, she bumped into a hazel-eyed brunette. She seemed to have been eavesdropping, but Annabeth tried to pretend that she didn't notice. She squinted her eyes at the girl.

"You're Calypso, right?"

She smiled, "You must be Annabeth." She held out a hand. After shaking Annabeth's hand, she said, "Luke was looking for you, by the way. He was worried about you."

"Please don't tell anyone I'm Annabeth, by the way, because my identity has to be kept a secret. You see…"

"I already know part of the story, Annabeth." Calypso closed her eyes for a moment, then opened them and suddenly asked, "Are you and Percy…"

"Are we…what?" she asked, raising her eyebrows, then she finally read between the lines, "Oh no, no, no, no, we aren't, I mean, he's, no I don't," she seemed to have a loss of words. She hadn't noticed but her heart had suddenly increased in its beating.

Calypso seemed to be heaving a sigh of relief, "Sorry, that was too intrusive of me. I just thought…never mind that. It's just that, the way Luke looked at you, injured and unconscious, looked…"

Annabeth's cheeks flushed. "Do you know where he is?"

"Last tent to your left. Good luck." Calypso smiled and walked into Percy's tent.

Annabeth trudged towards the tent. Some of the men seemed to look her direction as she walked. There were many tents to her left and right. It looked like an encampment. There were silver banners everywhere with a white hummingbird on them. The place was filled with chattering of people, the sounds of hammers against hot steel and many more. She wondered what the place was all about.

Annabeth had always had mixed feelings about Luke. She knew that others knew that they liked each other. Hell, Connor Stoll and his brother painted it on the wall of the Olympus Hold. Luckily that was taken down a few days later, and she personally dealt with them. He was as close to her as her mother, and he knew many of her secrets, strengths and weaknesses. She would say that if he were her enemy he would have taken her down because he knew her vulnerabilities.

Her mother approved of Luke- although Hermes was wary- but she didn't like that Luke knew her so well. 'The heart wants what the heart wants. There's no logic to these things,' she had said once, much to Annabeth's surprise, 'life is messy, but love is messier. So watch yourself.'

And then there was Percy…she vigorously shook her head and let her heart relapse to normal. Better not to delve into Percy now, she told herself, as she entered the tent.

She saw Luke deep in conversation with Nico. When they were in this mode; talk-about-battle-plans-mode, they usually wouldn't notice that she was there. But Luke lifted his head and smiled at her, "I was wondering when you'd wake up."

She smiled back. Nico came up to her, "Glad to see that you're alright, Annie." she cringed; she hated anyone calling me that name. Nico knew that too, but he was trying to push my buttons, seeing that he was grinning.

"You do know that I'm going to punch you after I've fully recovered." She said plainly.

"I know, but it was a good feeling while it lasted," Nico beamed and went on his way.

Luke was shirtless, and had a bandage around his chest. Other than that, he looked healthier than her. She sat on the bed beside him.

"Calypso said you were looking for me."

"I just wanted to find out if you were okay. You are feeling good, right?"

"You're the one with the most bandages Luke," She raised a brow, and touched the bandage delicately, as if his chest was so fragile that it might break. Luke squeezed his eyes closed.

She returned her hand, "So it does hurt."

"It doesn't matter. What matters is that you're okay."

She leaned her head against his shoulder, "How do you know Calypso?"

"She was a friend of a friend. Why are you asking?"

She lifted her head from his shoulder. "Wait. First of all, how do you know Percy? And why does he hate you so much?" she demanded.

Luke sighed, "Percy and I go way back."

"Exactly what he said." She muttered, and dropped her head on Luke's shoulder again.

"Where should I start?" Luke mused.

**FLASHBACK**

Luke shouted at Mr. P, "What are you doing here?"

Mr. P cackled, "Oh please, you didn't think that I didn't see through little Percy and his girlfriend. Now, tell me where little Anastasia is."

"Over my dead body." Luke said, and charged. He stabbed the few guards who had attacked him, but soon he was pinned down. He was outnumbered twenty to one.

Mr. P whispered softly, "Let me make a deal with you."

"Never." Luke spat.

Mr. P ignored him, "I know who you've been looking for, Luke. Your mother. I can help you find her, because I know where she is."

Luke's eyes widened, "Liar! My dad said she died. She's dead." He said, but he could hear the doubt in his voice.

"Oh you want proof, don't you?" he asked. Mr. P knelt down and whispered something in Luke's ear. Luke gasped and closed his eyes, which were tearing up. "She's in the closet in the kitchen."

Mr. P went and opened the closet and grabbed a screaming girl. Many things happened from there. Suddenly a woman came from behind him and stabbed him with a knife on the shoulder. He groaned and turned to her, suddenly holding a sword that materialized from nothing. He put the sword through her. She gasped and fell to the ground.

"Mommy!" Anastasia screamed.

"Luke tried to get up but he was still pinned down, "No! What have you done?"

"Mr. P grunted, "Stupid woman." Then he held a sobbing Anastasia by her arm and took her away.

"Meet me at Hurricane Alley this time tomorrow to find out more about May Castellan." He said and disappeared.

Before seeing black, he turned to see Percy's mother mouthing, "How could you?"


	13. Chapter 13

"We do have a lot to talk about, _Quicksilver _queen," I said, raising an eyebrow. It was what I had nicknamed her for a while after we met, after she beat me to catching the ruby 'little chimp', a long time ago.

Calypso smiled as if reminiscing the memory, "It was the first name I could think of at the time."

"So I see you've been busy, Cal."

She crossed her arms, "You're the ones who have been in a fight with empusas." She moved closer, "You looked awful, are you okay?"

"I'll live." He said. She was standing directly in front of him, as he jumped back on the bed. "You look like you've fought a few battles yourself." I lifted my arm to stroke her cheek.

Calypso chuckled, "What can I say? I don't even understand what _I_ got myself into, Percy." She hopped onto the bed and sat beside me. "The most unexpected thing happened to me a few months ago. Prepare to be awed," she waved her arms outwards, her eyes widening.

I grinned, already having a hunch, "It doesn't involve a god or goddess, does it?"

"How did you know? You met Athena too, didn't you? What did you do?" she asked, because she knew that I wasn't particularly fond of the gods. We used to think that they abandoned us and left us all alone.

"Well, she doesn't like me, that's for sure." I said. Calypso laughed mirthlessly. After that died down, there was an unsettling silence. Then I reached for Calypso's hand and squeezed it tightly, "I've really missed you."

She mumbled, "Me too." And also squeezed mine.

"Where…have you been?" I looked into her eyes.

Calypso turned away, as if my stare would have killed her. "Uum, Percy, now's not the time to explain about that…the gods are expecting us to help in this unexplainable situation." She slid off the bed, my hand still in hers, "And by the way—"

I pulled her closer to me and kissed her on the lips. She didn't resist, she just melted into our kiss. Her lips felt fresh. She gripped my shirt as if I would evaporate in front of her if she let go. As few seconds later, she backed away slowly, gasping for air.

"By the gods Percy," she breathed, trying not to smile, "I have to go." she bit her lower lip, something she did when she was nervous. And with that, she cantered out of the tent, leaving a confused and slightly confused Percy.

Nico strolled in a few minutes later, and grinned at my expression, "Which one? Calypso or Annabeth?"

I got up, went to him and punched him on the shoulder. He groaned, "Hello? Just from fighting some mythical creatures here. Have a little sympathy."

"That's for lying to me that Luke and Annabeth are engaged. And how did you know that I was talking with them before?"

"Dude's intuition," he said and paced around the room, "So did Calypso explain to you what all this is about, or were you just spending the whole time sucking each other's faces?"

I gritted my teeth, "No, we never got to that part. Yet."

Nico said, "Well, apparently Calypso was visited by Athena a few months back. Athena gave her directions and clues as to how to form and head an army, which she slowly picked up along the coast. Mercenaries, thieves, you know, the 'lost' lot. She led her here. I don't suppose you showed her the map." He raised a brow.

I almost forgot about the map. "Actually, I think Annabeth has it." I said doubtfully.

"Right." He said, raising his eyebrows. "We need to be ready for anything Percy."

"I know. But it's proving to be hard putting the pieces together. There are too many to make sense of it all."

He came to me and patted me on the back, "Don't worry, we'll talk about everything in a few hours. There's going to be a meeting." He left before I could reply.

The first thing I did when I got out of the tent was visit Leo, Eddie and Aaron. I realised that I had practically forgotten about them**. (LOL. I kinda forgot about Grover a few chapters ago so let's just forget he ever existed, hehe ;-D)**

I sat on the ground against a beam, waiting for someone to talk. We were all just staring at each other. Leo, Eddie and Aaron were all lying on their beds.

Leo cleared his throat, "Now that the _fun's _over, what do we do now?"

"We continue with our plan." Aaron said quietly.

"We can't." I said grumpily, "We can't trade in Annabeth."

"I still don't understand why." Eddie said, unconvinced.

"Because…Athena won't let me. She said that we had to find that cornucopia thing. Annabeth and I, as in together. She also said that we have to defeat an enemy, blah blah blah."

"So, in other words she told you to forget about your little sister?" Leo asked, confused.

I remembered something, "Actually she told me that Calypso would help us out." I beamed.

"Well, did you ask her yet?" Aaron asked impatiently.

"Uh, I haven't met her yet." I lied.

Leo looked at me grinning. Maybe he knew that I already met Calypso. I turned away, my cheeks feeling red.

"I'm sorry guys, but I don't think my body can handle this anymore." Eddie mumbled.

Leo chuckled, "Me too. I've never had so many broken ribs at the same time."

"What are you guys trying to say?" I asked, afraid of what they would say.

"Percy, I think I'd rather get to Mr. P directly. Right now, we're wasting time. I—" Aaron started.

"Wait, are you guys leaving me?" I said, standing up.

Everyone looked down; "I think we should go with Aaron, Percy" Leo and Eddie got out of their beds and dressed, slowly.

"I'm coming with you."

Aaron beckoned me. "You know you can't. Somehow you got yourself into a mess without even doing anything. Good 'ole Percy." He smiled and removed a stash of coins from his jacket pocket. "Do you know how to IM?"

"Iris message? Sure, I've done it once or twice. Where did you get these golden drachmas?"

"That's for me to know and you to not find out." He got up, dressed, and turned to me, putting his hands on my shoulders. "You know I love you brother."

I nodded, speechless. Now I had no one to lean on.

"Relax, Percy. I promise we'll keep in touch." Leo said and hugged me. Eddie hugged me too.

"Tell me everything about what happens with this situation of yours. Hopefully the next time we meet, I'll have Anastasia beside me." Aaron looked like he still had something to say. "Just curious; do you have a thing for Annabeth?"

I groaned, "Why does everyone keep saying that?"

"Because you haven't denied it, bro." Leo laughed and left the tent with Eddie.

Aaron looked at me sympathetically, "I think I still prefer Calypso." Before he left, he shouted, "Oh, and we all know you met up with Calypso, Percy!"

Dinner was unusually uneventful. Everyone was celebrating their victory over the empusas we encountered the day before and boy, did they know how to celebrate. I preferred sitting alone. Apparently Luke, Annabeth and Nico had not attended dinner. Calypso was at a table that seemed to be only for the superiors. She had already noticed that I was sitting alone. For a moment I thought she'd come to sit with me but the person sitting beside her, glared at me and told her something. After that, she did not even look at me. I gritted my teeth.

Thankfully Thalia came to keep me company. Unfortunately she still held a grudge from the time I had thrown her off a carriage.

"But hey, I did save your life, didn't I?"

"But in a really crappy way."

"Anyway, how are you finding this?" I spread my arms gesturing 'everything.'

"Which part? The empusas? Your kidnap? Quicksilver queen's camp?"

"Everything."

"Frankly I don't know how I'm still alive right now. And I thought working as the princess' maiden was going to be boring," she chuckled, "I should ask for a raise."

I decided that Thalia was not as bad as I thought.

"What's hard to believe is that those creatures still exist. I just wish the gods would give us more information about this."

I asked, "So you still want to be by your princess' side after all this?"

"I made a solemn oath. Actionable by law if broken, you know."

"I don't think that really matters now, Thalia."

"Either way, Annabeth is like a sister to me. We grew closer these past few years." After a moment of silence, "Percy can I tell you a secret?"

"Shoot."

"Athena came to me yesterday in a dream."

I sat up, my attention caught. "What did she say?"

"She just told me to protect Annabeth."

"Thalia, tell me _everything _she told you."

"That's all she told me, I swear."

"That's pretty odd. Maybe it just meant what it meant." I shrugged.

"Percy, I think we're five minutes late from that meeting."

"It's good to be fashionably late." We got up and walked into the largest tent around; HQ. It was purple in color, Calypso's favorite color.

"You two are late." Annabeth stated, glaring daggers.

Around a small rectangular table were Luke, Nico, Annabeth, Calypso and the same person who was speaking to Calypso at dinner.

"Anyway, let's start." Calypso said.

"Who's he?" I asked, nodding towards his direction.

"This is Dakota, my second-in-command. I've already told him everything. We're the only ones here who know about Annabeth too. You don't need to worry. I trust him."

On the table I noticed the empty map Athena had given us before.

She recapped, "So Athena seems to be the only goddess who is helping us out on this. So far, she appeared to most of us. Hera however, did appear to Percy and Annabeth, as well as Luke and the elites, giving different messages. To Luke she said that Percy was a murderer, but afterwards I think she rectified that she didn't say that. That doesn't really matter right now. What we know is that the kingdoms are at war because of this, and Annabeth is wanted. She looks well-disguised for now.

"Athena told Percy and Annabeth to get the Cornucopia of Amalthea, which is probably in the literal meaning the horn of the animal Amalthea. She also gave them the map, which I can somehow read. I've already mapped it out, and I know where to find it. This will hopefully answer all the questions about the risen mythical creatures, and why Athena instructed me to form an army. But there's only one problem; we need a prophecy."

"What do you mean?" Annabeth asked.

"I mean, we can't 'unlock the doors' until we get a prophecy, _the _prophecy to be specific. That's what the map's saying."

"Well, where can we get it?"

"From an oracle."

I beamed, "I know just the oracle."


End file.
